As an alternative to Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) systems, cellular phone networks have proliferated over the last decades, where users with cellular phones have access to one or more networks at almost any location. Also a recent development is the wide spread use of Voice over IP (VOIP) telephony, which uses internet protocol (IP) over wired and wireless networks. With the availability of such diverse types of communication networks and devices capable of taking advantage of various features of these networks, enhanced communication systems bring different communication networks together providing until now unavailable functionality such as combining various modes of communication (e.g. instant messaging, voice calls, video communications, etc.). This technology is also referred to as unified communications (UC). A network of servers manages end devices capable of handling a wide range of functionality and communication while facilitating communications between the more modern unified communication network devices and other networks (e.g. PSTN, cellular, etc.).
One of the popular features of enhanced communication systems is video conferencing, which participants may attend through their desktop computing devices. Regular video conferencing has its limitations and is a developing technology. Telepresence systems showcase the state of a art video conferencing experience providing an immersive experience such that meeting participants feel they are sitting face to face with each other and can effortlessly communicate with each other. Telepresence delivers the promise of video conferencing as something that can replace travel. However, telepresence is also an expensive undertaking with high system and maintenance costs making it limited to executive use and not reachable for the masses. Telepresence deployment may be quite involved requiring month of planning, building out the space, and installing special hardware and furniture.